


Humane

by Tachi_Sakon



Series: My Daily Dose Of Angst For Friends [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dead Miya Atsumu, Dead Miya Osamu, Death, Execution, Executioner Miya Atsumu, Grim Reapers, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Reaper Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sad Ending, Sad Miya Atsumu, sad sakusa kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tachi_Sakon/pseuds/Tachi_Sakon
Summary: As Atsumu watches someone close to him die for the third time, he finally understands that there is nothing more human than the end.🗡🗡🗡🗡“Tell me why you can’t let go!”He watches Kiyoomi stare up at him, lifeless yet full of life all at once as his knuckles pale from the force of clutching the dagger.“I,” the reaper sighs, “don’t want to let my last attempt at being human again go.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: My Daily Dose Of Angst For Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142831
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Humane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UglyTunaSandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTunaSandwich/gifts).



> Congrats at reaching 600! This is my gift to you ❤️ (Plus I promised)

Atsumu smiled up at Sakusa, face completely stained with red; every ounce of blood from each and every corpse that lay drained on the floors, littering the ground like grotesque mannequins, disfigured and mutilated like the executioner’s soul. “Hey,” he offered lightly.

Sakusa merely bit back a retch, face paling rapidly as he stared at the scenery before him, Atsumu’s greeting remaining unanswered.

  
The executioner shrugged and bent over again, reaching out and yanking his axe out of the body at his feet, the last few trickles of blood spilling before making their stop, pooling at his feet.   
  


“Why,” Sakusa broke the silence with a disgusted whisper, “ _why_ did you do this.” 

Atsumu shook his head with a laugh. “I just wanted t’feel human one last time,” he sighed.

“What?” 

“I want to feel human again.” Atsumu whispered. Taking one last breath, staring Sakusa in the eyes, he swung his arm and a loud slashing echo filled the air.   
  


Sakusa stared on in horror as the executioner fell to the ground with a dull thud, the blood draining from his face as he paled like the corpse beside him. Without thinking, the rushed over to Atsumu’s side. 

“ _ Miya _ !” 

“After all,” Atsumu heaved, axe protruding from his chest, blade slicing to his waist, “what’s more human than death?” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Only now, as Atsumu is hanging over Kiyoomi who is laying on his lap, does Atsumu understand:

There really is nothing more human than death after all. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Humans,” Kiyoomi sighs as the dagger digs deeper into the area where his heart should be, “are such fickle beings.” 

“You were a human once too,” Atsumu breathes with a shaky laugh, his last attempt at humor, as his hands push further, but his heart pulls back. “Can you really afford to say that?” 

Kiyoomi let’s put a rasping laugh, his head lolling back and hood slowly falling away to reveal watering eyes and tear stained cheeks. “I know.” He murmurs, raising a pale hand and placing it atop Atsumu’s shaking one. “That’s why I’m saying so.” 

All at once, Atsumu knows what the dark haired male is trying to do. 

“No.” He says quickly as Kiyoomi’s hand begins to push his more and more, the dagger pushing deeper and deeper into pitch black nothingness. “No, Kiyoomi— Fuck, stop it!  _ Sakusa _ !” 

He tries to fight. He  _ really _ does. 

“Unhand me, Kiyoomi.” He growls, earning him a slight shake of the head. “Are you fucking deaf? I said unhand me,  _ right now _ _!_ ”

The reaper attempts to shake his head, grimacing. “No.” 

“Let go of the dagger!” Atsumu pleads, feverish with desperation. “Please, Kiyoomi, let go of the dagger. _Please just let go_!”

“No,” 

“Why not?!” 

“I won’t let go.”

Atsumu wants to cry. He wants to fall back and tear out all his hair, to puns the ground, to curse the world for doing this to him. He wants to drag the dagger through Kiyoomi’s trembling body as slowly as he can to make him suffer; to be agonizing, uncaring like he had at Osamu’s deathbed, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t stop the dagger from plunging into Kiyoomi and drawing pitch black. He couldn’t stop himself from letting out a sob of horror, from falling over Kiyoomi and grasping at his cloak. He couldn’t stop himself from feeling the remorse that he shouldn’t feel, the sadness that he couldn’t feel— The love that he didn’t know he could feel. 

“Tell me why you can’t let go!” 

He watches Kiyoomi stare up at him, lifeless yet full of life all at once as his knuckles pale from the force of clutching the dagger. 

“I,” the reaper sighs, “don’t want to let my last attempt at being human again go.” 

Atsumu is filled with rage. “What d’ya mean by that?!” He cries, angry at Kiyoomi, at himself as the maroon blade sinks deeper and deeper. “What kind of bullshit are ya sproutin’ now?!” 

  
  
“You really are an idiot.” Kiyoomi struggles to laugh.   
  
  


“Kiyoomi—” Atsumu’s mouth clamps shut as he is cut off by a soft groan from the ailing reaper on his lap.

“Shh,” The reaper raises a hand and places it over Atsumu’s mouth before continuing, “but now, I know,” he pauses for a moment, a sad smile curling his lips that would stay there until his muscles would no longer operate and he wouldn’t be able to bring himself to move, “just how wrong someone can be.” 

  
  


Atsumu pushes the pale hand away and makes another grab at Kiyoomi, the dagger fisted in his hands, unmoving.   
  
  


“Death is inevitable,”   
  
  


Atsumu didn’t need to hear what he knew, but Kiyoomi did.   
  
  


“As it keeps killing,” 

‘ _Don’t go on—_ ‘ he wants to say, ‘ _Lord, please don’t let him go on._ ’ 

But Lady Luck hates him with a passion and Kiyoomi goes on. 

“It never stops.” 

The silent ‘ _It’s my turn._ ’ rang loud in Atsumu’s ears. There was no way around it.   
  
  


“Bullshit,” he gasps at the reaper, refusing to believe the onslaught of truths, “absolute bullshit!”

Kiyoomi shakes his head. “I knew you wouldn’t understand.” Heaving one last trembling sigh, he uncurls his fists and positions his palm right over the hilt of the dagger. “I couldn’t guide your brother to the light,” he says to Atsumu, his eyes meeting the executioner’s for the last time, “and I couldn’t guide you. I’m sorry, Atsumu.” 

Atsumu shakes his head rapidly. “Wait, Kiyoomi,  _ wait _ ..” 

It’s too late. 

A broken scream erupts from the depths of his throat. “ _ Kiyoomi _ !”   
  


“Goodbye,” Sakusa whispers, and with that, he pushed down and the dagger disappeared.

“No..” Atsumu cannot believe the sight. He chokes, “K-Kiyoomi—” 

But his plea falls on deaf ears. Kiyoomi’s eyes have gone blank, his body slack; the dagger had resurfaced slowly and was now protruding like the sword in the stone as if King Arthur had never removed it. Kiyoomi’s still body being the stone.

_ The last life Death had taken, was their own.  _

“Kiyoomi—” Atsumu’s mouth clamps shut as he suddenly finds himself at his freezing point. 

“Is that so,” he says softly, voice suddenly strengthening and icy.

_ Suddenly he is cold.  _

“That’s what you get,” 

_ Cold towards Kiyoomi.  _

“Go on.” He forces himself to repeat Kiyoomi’s words to him. “No one will mourn you.” 

Kiyoomi’s dead eyes are still staring up at him and something shatters as it dawns on Atsumu. 

_Those eyes_ — he will never get to see them sparkle with life ever again.

“Don’tlook at me like that.” He says to the reaper’s dead body.

_ They weren’t supposed to be fighting him like that. Not when Kiyoomi was finally gone. _

“Don’t try to deny this,” 

He could almost imagine Kiyoomi’s reaction. He could almost picture the reaper sighing and shaking his head. He could almost hear his gentle voice say,  “ _I’m not denying anything._ ”

“How does it feel to know the truth,” Atsumu says through gritted teeth, even though he knows that Kiyoomi cannot hear him anymore. He didn’t know if he ever even did. Yet, Atsumu knows that he doesn’t mean it; that even his truth ended up as one of his lies. 

“How does it feel, Kiyoomi.” 

As expected, the reaper doesn’t answer him. Atsumu sighs. 

_ He’s had enough. He finally died, and he still can’t catch a breath. He’s had enough.  _

“I’m through,” 

The people closest to him never stayed for long. He’s had enough; of the lies, of the truth and of everything and everyone in between. 

“I’m tired. I don’t want this.” 

Atsumu doesn’t expect a hand to reach up and cup his cheek. He doesn’t expect a deep breath, for his chest to heave tiredly, for himself to lean into Kiyoomi’s touch. He didn’t expect for a broken voice that he was positive didn’t belong to Kiyoomi whisper, “I don’t either.” 

He doesn’t expect for rain to blot his vision. Where did it come from? He does to expect for a storm to take his mind; where did the storm begin? When would it end? He doesn’t expect for his voice to answer, “I know. _I know, Kiyoomi.”_


End file.
